1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a direct backlight module and a liquid crystal display module using the backlight module.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The operation principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystal molecules are interposed between two parallel glass substrates and the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change direction by application of electricity to circuits of the glass substrates in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided by the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of an LCD. The backlight module can be classified in two types, namely side-edge backlight module and direct backlight module, according to the position where light gets incident. The direct backlight module comprises a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), which is arranged at the back side of the liquid crystal panel to form a planar light source that directly provides lighting to the liquid crystal panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display device that uses a direct backlight module comprises a direct backlight module 100, a mold frame 300 arranged on the direct backlight module 100, a liquid crystal display panel 500 arranged on the mold frame 300, and a front enclosure 700 arranged on the liquid crystal display panel 500. The direct backlight module 100 comprises a backplane 102, a diffusion plate 104 received in the backplane 102, and a backlight source 106 arranged in the backplane 102 and under the diffusion plate 104. The backplane 102 comprises a bottom board 122 and side boards 124 connected to the bottom board 122. The backlight source 106 is mounted to the bottom board 122. The backlight source 106 comprises a printed circuit board 162 and a plurality of LED (Light-Emitting Diode) lights 164 mounted to and electrically connected to the printed circuit board 162. When some or one of the LED lights 164 is broken and must be maintained or replaced, the front enclosure 700, the liquid crystal display panel 500, the mold frame 300, and the diffusion plate 104 must be first removed. This may inevitably causes potential damage to these components of the front enclosure 700, the liquid crystal display panel 500, the mold frame 300, and the diffusion plate 104 and results in increased maintenance cost. Further, removing and re-mounting these components of the front enclosure 700, the liquid crystal display panel 500, the mold frame 300, and the diffusion plate 104 consumes a great amount of labor and materials, making the maintenance cost high.